Matrícula pagada
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: El no iba a escoger al sucesor de Lucifer, pero ya no tenia recursos. Al final; Termino pidiendo ayuda al Duque de los demonios, sin embargo, este al ver que el rubio no iba a cooperar; le cobro de otra forma bastante peculiar de la cual ambos disfrutarían. One-shot.


**¡Hi~! Mi primer One-shot de este Anime, aunque solo he visto 2 capítulos, con eso me basto para que me gustara el Anime *3* Ehem, 3 cosas: No habrá lemon, habrá algo de Occ y esto es Yaoi; DantalionxWilliam**

* * *

No, el no creía en los demonios y si existieran –Aunque fuera lo menos probable– nunca, escuchen bien, ¡Nunca pediría la ayuda a uno!

-Tu ganas Dantalion, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que pagues la matricula?-

Allí estaban ellos, en la habitación del rubio. Para su mala suerte; ya no tenía recursos, todo lo que había planeado, todo se había ido al canal; junto con su futuro. De todas ¿Los demonios no existían, cierto?, no pasaba nada si un humano –Según él– pagara la matricula ¿No?... ¡Científicamente hablando los demonios no existen!, ¡El gran William no le tenía miedo a nada!...

Entonces… ¿Por qué sus piernas temblaban cuando se acerca al demonio?... ¿Por qué su corazón latía con fuerza cuando se miraban?, ¡¿Por qué se sonrojaba cuando ese tonto invadía su espacio personal?!, ¡No, no, no era amor!, ¡El amor no existe! O bueno ¡El no creía en el amor, apenas conocía a ese chico!, ¡Lo peor del caso es que ES UN CHICO!

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente.- Sonrió con malicia; seguramente por haber ganado lo que tanto había deseado -Tienes que escogerme como el siguiente Rey de los demonios.- ¡Al fin! Bueno, no había tardado tanto en convencer al descendiente de Salomón, quizás, unas 3 semanas desde que llego o más, pero sí que se había tardado

-¡Yo no creo en esas patrañas!, no voy a escoger a nadie, ya te lo dije, yo no soy el descendiente de Salomón, no creo en eso de Lucifer ni demonios ¡Así que pídeme lo que sea, menos eso!-

El Duque le apareció una venita en la frente, era más difícil de lo que suponía. Miro a William, el cual estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas igual que los brazos, con los ojos cerrados, en claro signo de enojo. Su sonrisa volvió, quizás, esta vez haría lo que siempre quiso –Aparte de ser el Rey de los infiernos o demonios–.

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Sí, ¡Excepto cosas que tengan que ver con herir mi orgullo e dignidad, y nada de demonios, embrujos, pociones, invocaciones etc!- Oh si, se divertiría

-No te preocupes William…- El nombrado abrió los ojos, al escuchar que la cerradura de su puerta era cerrada, se sonrojo al notar que el mayor de altura; estaba a centímetros de el

-¿Q-que crees que h-haces?- ¡Genial! Ahora estaba tartamudeando _"Estúpido Dantalion" _Pensó mientras evitaba la mirada del otro

-Cobrándote la matricula…- Sin más, William no pudo ser más al sentir los labios del Duque contra los suyos, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, dando un beso brusco

El rubio empezó a forcejear; tratando de liberarse del agarre, por Salomón, ¡Le habían quitado su primer beso! No es que le importara que fuera Dantalion el que se lo diera, más bien pensaba que sería algo más… Romántico… Bueno, que se podía esperar de un –Intento de– demonio…

-Ngh…- Tapo su boca con sus manos, no quería gemir, el nunca gemiría… Volteo a ver al Duque y se sorprendió

¿Desde hace cuando Dantalion le había quitado sus prendas del torso? ¡Lo peor es que no ponía resistencia en quitar al peli-negro de encima!

-D-Dantalion… ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi!- Grito histérico, mientras se retorcía como gusano, el demonio solo suspiro, acercándose a un pezón del rubio, para morderlo -¡Agh!- Se mordió el labio, tratando de no gemir

-Tu dijiste que me ibas a recompensar con lo que yo quisiera, eso hago, deja de quejarte y disfruta.- Acaricio el otro pezón con su mano

-¡M-maldito!- Se logro escuchar por varias habitaciones

**~Extra~**

A la mañana siguiente, William dormía en los brazos del oji-rojo, los 2 desnudos tapados por una sábana blanca hasta la cintura.

-¡Buenos di!- Isaac se quedo mirándolos unos segundos, al parecer hablo demasiado fuerte, pues los 2 empezaron a despertar

-Buenos días, Isaac.- Miro como el otro le miraba con ojos cristalizados -¿Qué sucede?-

-U-usted… Ah perdido la inocencia, y de paso también la mía. Pero al menos veo que no fue violado.- El mayor lo miro intrigado, al parecer su amigo entendió el mensaje y señalo a su lado de la cama, volteo mirando como el Duque estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos en su pecho, bostezando como si nada

… Segundos de silencio…

-¡MALDITO DEMONIO DE CUARTA SAL AHORA MISMO DE MI HABITACION!, PERVERTIDO!- Empezó a lanzarle todo lo que encontraba en su camino, mientras que con la sabana tapaba sus partes

-¡TRANQUILIZATE PRIMERO WILLIAM!-

-¡ESTOY TRANQUILO, AHORA SAL!-

-¡BIEN, SOLO DEJAME AGARRAR MI ROPA!-

El peli-negro salió enojado acompañado por Amón y Mamon **(Okey, ¿Soy la única que se siente rara diciéndole así a un pobre murciélago? xD)** mientras susurraba cosas como _"William es peor que un demonio"_, _"Anoche no se quejaba ¡Es mas lo disfruto como nunca!"_, _"¡Deberia estar agradecido que lo prepare para no hacerle daño, normalmente hubiera entrado de golpe!" _y más cosas por el estilo.

Por otro lado; William estaba sonrojado tapado por la sabana, mientras que su amigo le miraba con una sonrisa picada, este se percato de ello y lo miro aun enojado.

-¡¿Qué miras?!- El otro solo rio, en eso entra el ex-ángel entra en la habitación

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto mirando la situación, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver así al rubio -¿Isaac?-

-Dantalion y William hicieron el amor anoche- Dijo como si nada, provocando un tic en el ojo derecho

-¡No tenias que decirlo así!-

-¿Tiene razón?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué si Dantalion y tu tuvieron sexo?- _"¡¿CÒMO LO PUEDEN DECIR ASÌ?!"_

-¡N-no pienso contestar eso, y salgan ustedes 2 de mi habitación, nadie les dio permiso de entrar!- Los empujo afuera de la habitación, cerrándola con llave… Al menos la paso bien la noche anterior… Ante ese pensamiento se dio una cachetada mental… Solo debía dormir… Solo eso…

* * *

**¿Soy la única que se ríe del nombre del murciélago? xD Pobre, el no tuvo la culpa…  
¿Les deje con ganas de Lemon? En realidad al principio lo iba a escribir pero me acorde de 2 cosas; La primera, no sé escribir Lemon, ya que este hubiera sido mi primer lemon. La segunda, me hubiera tardado más, & yo ya quería terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado ¿Reviews? :'D**


End file.
